


Beautiful Eyes

by thevoiceslockedaway



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevoiceslockedaway/pseuds/thevoiceslockedaway
Summary: Melanie was very close friends with Hanson back before they were famous. Unfortunately life caused them to forget her. Finally they are reunited. Can they rekindle the friendship they had?Written 2002





	1. Chapter 1

Melanie sat in her bedroom drawing yet another picture of Taylor Hanson. She had a ton of her drawings of him. (Of all three of Hanson actually.) She could draw him/them perfectly. She knew every curve, every twist. Her room was plastered with drawings from when they were young to now. She wondered what happened. She had watched them go from being typical kids to popstars.

She had lived in Tulsa all her life. She met these three very unique guys on May 6, 1989. Ike was an eight year old know it all. She laughed to herself. No one would think Ike could've been like that. But, oh, if they could've known him back then.   
Of course, he had changed. For the better. Or at least that's what she used to think.

And Taylor, a six year old sweethart. Even back then he was a prince charming. He used to always kiss her hand when they'd see each other, and say "Hello my lady. How are you?" As they grew older he started saying, "Hello Beautiful Eyes." She had deep chocolate brown eyes. Deeper and more chocolate-like than Zac's. He was so fun to be with.

And then there was Zac. What to say about Zac. A three year old goofball. Oh, he didn't grow out of his wackiness. Always wanting to make you laugh. Cheer you up when you were down. So adorable.

She herself was only five years old. To her, these boys were just her best friends. Inseparable. Her mother and father were good friends with Walker and Diana Hanson. And it seemed that her parents' only child was destined to repeat such a strong friendship with the three eldest Hanson siblings. Jessica; Ike, Tay, and Zac's younger sister; was less than a year old when Melanie met the three charming brothers. She was a cutie pie and Melanie always wanted to hold her. After all, she had no siblings of her own. And sure, she had three wonderful boy playmates, but a girl. Well, that was different. She couldn't wait for Jessica to grow up enough, so they could play together.

But nothing could ever replace the strong bond she and the three brothers had. Or so she thought.

The years passed by. She watched the brothers try to make it in the music business. Heck, way early on, her parents and her even made the trip with the Hanson family to the different countries when Walker got relocated cause of his job in the oil industry. The brothers were thrilled to have their best friend come along.

Once back in Tulsa, they started singing and writing songs. They came out with two self-released albums. But still no one would help them. They all said it would never work out. Still, Melanie stuck with them. They were still close. She comforted them after each rejection.

But slowly, things changed. At first no one noticed it. They found a manager, Christopher Sabac, and found a record company, Mercury Records. They went off to California to record their first big album. She couldn't go with them this time. Her parents wanted to stay put. And if her parents didn't go, then she couldn't go. She was so sad. Watching them leave.

She never realized what a big change was about to happen.

She had supported them at every single one of their concerts before Middle Of Nowhere. She had the two independent releases. "Boomerang" and "Mmmbop"

Now she stuck the first one in her cd player and pushed play. Sure, Mmmbop, the second one, is what got them signed, but she liked the first one better.

Mmmbop the single was released in March 1997. Instant hit. Then on May 6th Middle Of Nowhere hit the record stores. She gave a wry smile as she remembered the release date of Middle Of Nowhere. May 6th. She had met the brothers exactly eight years earlier.

They stayed friends, but she saw less and less of them. Especially once the whirlwind of promos started. Interviews, performances, etc. Then the only time she saw her close friends was in magazines and on tv. She did get an occasional short phone call from them. And sometimes a letter.

She cried then, cause she finally realized what had happened. They had grown apart. Their friendship had disintegrated because of the brothers' dream of making it in the music business.

She was happy for them. All their hard work had finally paid off. But she was sad because she had lost her best friends. She had been replaced by the thousands, maybe even millions, of screaming fans. Hanson fans.

She slowly moved on with her life. Trying to forget how much they meant to her. Throwing herself into summer plans, then her eighth grade year in school. Of course, she bought Middle Of Nowhere the day it came out, recorded every tv appearance they made, bought every magazine with them in, and bought every piece of Hanson merchandise she could find. After all, they used to be her best friends. She really couldn't say that anymore though. She wasn't even sure they thought of her as their best friend. But still, she supported them. Even if now, it had to be from afar.

Now she didn't even hear much from them. A postcard from wherever they were for her birthday. A Christmas card, made out by Diana. If they were in Tulsa she didn't bother to see them. She had learned her lesson. The first couple breaks they had, she had rushed over to see them. But was always told by one of their parents or by one of their siblings that they were just simply too tired, but please come back later.

No, now she didn't even bother. What was the point? They had probably just forgotten about her anyway. Or just thought now she was another obsessed fan. Just like the rest.

It hurt just the same though. Her once best friends.

But she moved on. Or tried the best she could.

They've come a long way, she thought.

June 2002. Summer vacation. Then it'd be her senior year. At last.

If only she knew what the near future would bring. If only.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Melanie put the finishing touches on the picture and held it out to the sunlight that was shining through her window to see it better. Satisfied, she put it in her drawing folder, where she kept her Hanson drawings that weren't up on her walls or ceiling.

"Poison Ivy" finished playing and "Lonely Boy" started.

"He's looking in the spring, looking for another lonely heart. Trying to find the answer, Trying to find the missing part," she sang along with it.

She sighed. And then turned to look out the window. Her house was on the same street as Hansons'. She could see their house from her bedroom. Well, their new house. They had moved awhile ago. Now Natalie and Taylor were living in the old Hanson house.

Natalie.....something clenched at her heart. She'd talked to her a couple times. When she'd call to talk to one of the guys. She was always rude,"No! They're not here. Bye!" Or "They're busy. Bye!" She just didn't like Natalie.

And when Diana had called to invite Melanie and her parents to the wedding, she was shocked. She knew Tay. He'd never marry that girl. Sure, he dated her. But that's nowhere as big as marriage.

I wonder why I care so much, she thought.

Duh! Because I still love him. He was my best friend. We used to be so close. Out of all of Hanson, she had always been closest to Tay. Most likely because he was the closest to her age.

He really hadn't even acknowledged Melanie at the wedding. He had said Hi. But she knew he probably didn't even recognize her. After all, he hadn't actually seen her since early 1998.

Ike and Zac did come over and ask how she was doing, anything knew in her life? etc.

Every time she saw Tay and Natalie together she felt tears gather behind her eyes. But why? Sure, she loved him like a best friend still. But this was something different.

No! she thought, there's NO WAY I love him like THAT!

It was a weird thought. Could she really love her once best friend as more than that? A best friend?

She shook her head. "No," she whispered,"It's just not possible."

Suddenly her bedroom door burst open and in stepped her, best girl friend, Alicia.

"Hey Mellie! Why are you in here on such a beautiful day?" Alicia said cheerfully.

Melanie pushed all her thoughts away about these strange, new feelings and all the sadness, and put on a bright smile.

"I was just drawing,' she replied,"So, what's up? Anything interesting?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to go on a double date tonight with Tyler and I and Tyler's brother, Trevor."

Melanie groaned,"Stop playing matchmaker with me!" she laughed.

Alicia grinned,"Aww, come on. Please?! He's really cute, and he's on break from college. He'll be a sophomore in college this year."

"No way Alicia. I just don't feel like it."

"Come on. It'll be good for you. It'll get your mind off of things for awhile," Alicia put on a sad expression, like she was gonna cry,"Please?"

Melanie found herself starting to give. Alicia will be there too, she thought. It'll be okay. She sighed,"Fine. I'll go. But you owe me big time." She gave a half smile.

Alicia jumped up and down, then hugged Melanie,"Oh thank you Mellie! You'll see, you'll have an awesome time!"

"Yeah, sure I will," Melanie replied. At least it's something to do though.

"Now that that's settled, I was wondering if you'd come with me to the playground. My mom is making me take Brenda, Lindsay, Jason, and Steven. I asked if I could come and get you first."

"Sure," she smiled. So, Melanie let her mom know where she was going and her and Alicia walked to Alicia's house.

Melanie loved Alicia's younger siblings. Alicia was the eldest of eight kids. Alicia, 18; Molly, 15; Mark, 13; Brendon, 11; Brenda, 9; Jason, 7; Steven, 5; and Lindsay, 3.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the playground with the four youngest children of the Monteller clan.

"I wanna go on the swings!" Lindsay declared, making a dash for the swingset.

"Me too!" Steven ran after her.

"Can I go on the jungle gym," Jason asked Melanie shyly.

Melanie smiled,"Sure you can. Just be careful."

Jason grinned and ran for the junglegym.

"Can I go too?" Brenda asked.

"Of course. Go ahead." Alicia smiled at her younger sister.

"They're all such sweetharts," Melanie said to Alicia.

'Don't I know it," Alicia grinned.

"Mel?!" Lindsay shouted.

Melanie turned towards the swing set where Lindsay was standing by a swing.

"Will you push me?"

'Sure I will."

"Push me too," Steven grinned.

"I'll push you Steven. Melanie is pushing Lindsay," Alicia said.

Steven crossed his arms and gave a pout,"No. I want Melanie."

"It's okay Alicia. I can manage," Melanie told her friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You can go keep an eye on Jason and Brenda."

Alicia gave a quick smile,"Okay. Will do." Then she walked over to watch two of her siblings on the jungle gym.

* * *

 

 

After a couple minutes of pushing Steven and LIndsay, they wanted off. They ran over to join their brother and sister on the junglegym. Melanie slowly followed them. Suddenly she became aware that two guys were staring at her. She could feel it. She glanced in their direction. Omg! she thought. It's Ike and Zac! But she figured if they wanted to talk to her, they'd say something. Plus she didn't feel as comfortable around them anymore. So much had changed...

Alicia looked to see where Melanie had been looking, then her mouth opened in surprise,"Isn't that...?"

"Yes," Melanie whispered,"Don't say anything."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not sure how they feel about our friendship anymore."

"Oh."

Just then, a little girl and a slightly older boy ran over to the jungle gym.

"HI!" the little girl said to Lindsay,"I'm Zoe."

"HI, I'm Lindsay," she smiled.

"Oh my God," Melanie whispered to Alicia,"I'd know those kids anywhere. That's Zoe and Mackenzie Hanson. The youngest of the seven Hanson kids."

"That means..." Alicia trailed off.

Melanie nodded,"Exactly."

She glanced out of the corner of her eye. They were right. Ike and Zac were walking over here. To keep an eye on their brother and sister.

She hadn't spoke to them since the wedding, which was a little over two weeks ago. And even then, it was only for about five minutes. She had been surprised they had recognized her.

"Melanie? We thought that was you," Zac smiled.

She smiled back,"Hey Zac. Hey Ike. How are you guys?"

"Good," Ike replied,"So what have you been up to since the..." he stopped a second"...the wedding."

Hmm, it seems he's not exactly pleased about that either.

"Oh, not much. Just planning for my senior year of high school. How about you guys?"

"We're almost done with our album," Zac replied.

Melanie smiled,"Yeah. I can't wait until it comes out. I mean, you guys rock. But then again, you guys have always been awesome musicians and singers." She hoped to remind them of the deep friendship they used to have.

Ike and Zac grew silent. Obviously, she had hit something.

"Yeah. if anyone should know it'd be you," Ike said softly,"you were there through everything. He seemed to emphasize "were."

She saw sadness in her once best friends' eyes. She felt the sadness come back too.

"It's been too long," Melanie whispered.

"Yes," Zac replied,"Yes, it has."

"Maybe we could get together. All four of us and talk. While we have the time," Zac suggested, sort of pleading with his eyes for all to agree.

Melanie half smiled,"Sure. Um.. all FOUR of us?"

"Yeah," Ike put in,"Me, you, Zac, and...Tay."

"If Tay isn't too busy that is..." she trailed off.

"Oh, he'll just have to make time," Zac said, almost angrily.

Alicia cleared her throat,"I think I better be going. Mom said be back by four. It's ten till."

Melanie started. She forgot Alicia was even there. Caught up in the moment.

"Oh Alicia, I'm sorry," she turned to Ike and Zac and gestured towards her friend," This is Alicia... My best friend."

She saw even more sadness flicker in Ike and Zac's eyes.

Then they smiled. "Hey Alicia. Nice to meet you,"Ike said, shaking her hand.

"Yeah. That goes for me too. NIce to meet you," Zac put in.

Alicia smiled,"Likewise. (pause) Well, I've really got to get going." She turned towards her siblings,"Come on Brenda, Lindsay, Jason, Steven. We've gotta go."

Complaints surged through the air:

"No, I want to stay..."

"Can't we stay longer?"

"Not fair!"

"I'm not ready to leave."

The little angels became devils.

"No. We have to go," Alicia told them, then turned back to Ike, Zac, and Melanie,"I'll see you guys later." And to Melanie,"Don't forget about tonight. Bye." "Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Then Alicia was gone.

* * *

 

"Tonight?" Ike asked.

"Oh, I promised Alicia I'd go on a double date with her and her boyfriend, and her boyfriend's brother."

"Oh."

Disappointment flashed in their eyes.

"So, when do you want to get together?" she asked.

"Well, how about tomorrow at 2:00?" Zac replied.

"Sure.... Well, I'd better be going. I have to go call Alicia and find out exactly where we're going anyway."

"Here," Zac said,"Use my cell phone.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she took the phone.

"Yeah."

She dialed Alicia's number. Halfway through the third ring Alicia picked up,"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Melanie. I was just wondering where we're going on the date."

Alicia laughed,"Yeah, I kind of realized I never did tell you. We're going to this really fancy restaurant. I don't know where it is. Tyler said it's a surprise. We're picking you up at quarter till seven."

"Ok. See ya then."

"See ya. Bye."

"Bye."

Melanie sighed. She really didn't want to go on a formal date. Dressing up and all that crap on a first date and maybe the only date. Well, she just hated that.

Too late now.

"What's wrong?" Ike asked.

She handed Zac back his cell phone, then said,"It's a fancy date. Formal wear, the works."

"On a first date?" Zac seemed surprised.

"Yeah."

"It should've just been casual," he replied.

"You just read my thoughts," she gave a wry smile.

"Just like old times..." Ike said, half to himself.

Silence...

"I'd better be going. I have to get ready. It's already almost five," Melanie said after a minute.

"Yeah. I guess you'd better go," Ike said.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Zac replied. He hesitated, then gave her a quick hug. She smiled and hugged him back.

"I've missed you guys," she said, then she walked back to her house.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ike and Zac watched her leave. Watched her until she was gone.

"We've let too much time come between us," Ike whispered.

"I'm afraid we lost her," Zac replied.

"But she said she missed us..."Ike said.

Zac shook his head,"No. It doesn't matter. We let too many things come between our friendship with her. We should've kept in touch better. Seen if she wanted to come on tour with us," he had been staring straight ahead until now, but then he turned to Ike,"Do you even remember how close we were to her?"   
Ike smiled, memories,"I'll never forget. She was an awesome friend. The four of us were inseparable," he frowned,"but now.......I can't believe we just shrugged her off as a fan! She was our BEST FRIEND!" He started to get angry and sad at the same time.

"I know," Zac replied,"Now she seems like a stranger. I noticed she was afraid of how to act around us. And I know why." "Why then?"   
"Because she's afraid that we don't think of her as our best friend anymore. That everything we had when we were younger is now gone. I can just imagine how much she's cried, how sad we've made her. I know she treasured our friendship."

"Oh god... How mean can we be? That girl has been nothing but supportive of us. She was always there, when we needed her. And how do we repay her? By making her think we forgot about her. That she no longer matters."

"We need to make all these years up to her."   
"Definitely."

"But what if the closeness we had before is gone for good? What if itz never the same?"

"We'll make it the same."

"What about Tay? I noticed how he acted towards her at his wedding. He practically ignored her."   
"He needs to realize what's important. I know he doesn't even love Natalie," Ike shuddered at the name,"Out of all of us, I know Melanie was closest to Tay. But we all had a perfect friendship. And to tell you the truth, I want it back."

"I know bro, I know," Zac sighed.

"Come on. Let's go talk to Tay. We need to knock some sense into him," Ike half smiled.

They called over Zoe and Mackie and started home.

* * *

 

Ike and Zac dropped off Zoe and Mackie at home and told their mom they were going to visit Tay.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Him and Natalie could be busy or something....." Diana trailed off.

"We need to talk to him. We'll be back later," Ike replied.

"Alright."

The two brothers walked the short distance to Tay's house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a tired looking Tay opened the door.

"Yo Tay. You look like crap man," Zac stated the obvious.

Tay rolled his eyes,"Oh thanks for pointing that out."

"You and Natalie have another fight?" Ike guessed.'  
"Yes. (pause) So, what brought you guys here?"

"We need to talk," Ike said seriously."

"Without Natalie," Zac put in.

Tay stood aside to let them in,"We can go in the living room. I'll just tell her to not bother us if she comes in."

They walked into the living room and sat down.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Tay asked.

"Melanie," Zac said.

Tay seemed to go pale and a sad look flashed through his eyes,"What about her?"

"I'm surprised you even remember her. After all, you practically ignored her at your wedding," Ike stated, a little coldly.

"She was at the wedding?"

"Yes. You said Hi to her. But then left," Zac replied, a little angry himself.

"That was her? Oh wow. I didn't know."

"Well, that's quite obvious," Zac said.

"Tay, do you even remember our friendship with her? How close we used to be?" Ike asked.

"Yes," he whispered, then,"Why are you bringing her up now anyway?"

"Because we were just talking to her a little bit ago. We've caused her so much sadness Tay," Zac said,"I could see the pain in her eyes when she saw us."

"She didn't know how to act around us. Like we were strangers," Ike put in.

"Well, our friendship is gone. So why care?" Tay stated.

"Because we still love her. She's still our best friend. She always will be. Or that's how Ike and I feel anyway. I don't know about you anymore Tay. Natalie has changed you. For the worse," Zac was getting mad.

Tay looked hurt,"I...I still care about her. I...It's just...everything's different."   
"But it doesn't have to ruin our friendship with her..... I want the closeness back," Ike replied grimly.

"So do I. Which is why we're getting together tomorrow. To try to get it back. And you're gonna be there Tay," Zac told his brother.

"No way. I can't," Tay started to refuse.

"If you truly care about her, the friendship, you'll be there," Ike said deathly calm.

"No. I won't. It'll never be the same. It's gone. For good."

"And whose fault it that Tay?" Zac started,"Ours. Our dream cost us the best friend we've ever had. And we didn't even try to keep in touch. Not that much anyway. And now we have a chance to fix it and you're giving up. This isnt like you Tay. Before you would've agreed. But now.....well, you're just not the same person anymore. Maybe it's best if you don't come after all. I'm sure Melanie doesn't want to be friends with who you've become."

"She remembers you how you used to be," Ike put in,"(pause) We'd better go. If you change your mind, we're meeting her at 2:00 tomorrow at our house."

Then Ike and Zac got up and left.

Once they were gone, Tay just sat there. A million thoughts running through his head.

Then he sighed and whispered,"It wouldn't be the same."

He walked up to his and Natalie's bedroom. He rummaged in the closet, then pulled out a box from the back. He sat it on the bed and opened it. Pictures. Of those carefree days. The four of them were so close.

Why did everything have to change? he wondered.

I miss her.

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N - Please keep in mind this was written in 2002. I am just posting here for anyone interested, but I realize it is not the best story ever. I tried to catch the spelling and juvenile mistakes. I'm sure some slipped by though.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me a sec, I need to go to the Ladies room," Melanie told, Alicia, Trevor, and Tyler.

Then she stood up and walked towards the back of the restaurant.

She was on the double date and having an awful time. She hated Trevor. He kept trying to get close to her. In a bad way. He was way too full of himself. Jerk, she thought.

She just had to get away from him for even only a few minutes. She stared at herself in the mirror. The fake smile fell from her face. Fake, because she definitely wasn't happy.

She freshened up her lipstick, then made her way back to the table to endure the rest of evening.

"Hey baby," Trevor said as she sat down,"How could you stand to be away from me for so long?"

Give me a break, she thought. She wanted to roll her eyes. She gave him a forced smile.

Tyler is so sweet, how can his older brother be such a jerk, she wondered. Alicia's lucky.

Melanie just couldn't take much more of this. She couldn't wait for the date to be over.

* * *

  
Only a couple tables away, sat Tay and Natalie. He had recognized Melanie when she walked in with those three other people not shortly after he and Natalie had arrived. He saw Melanie's reaction to this guy. He could tell that she was anything but happy.

Natalie had just left to go to the bathroom. He decided to help his best friend out. Yes, he still thought of her as his best friend. He missed her. So much.

So he got up and walked over to Melanie's table.

"Melanie?" he said pretending to have just recognized her,"I thought that was you. How have you been?"

Melanie was startled and surprised to see Tay there. She still knew him well enough to know that this wasn't a long time no see thing.

She smiled," Hi Tay. I'm good. You?"   
"Oh pretty good. Busy, but I usually am."

"Yeah. That's definitely true."

"Listen, can I talk to you a sec? Alone?"

"Uh, sure Tay," she said, getting up.

"But Melanie," Trevor whined,"This is our date. Talk to him some other time."

"No. We haven't seen each other for so long. This'll just take a sec."

With that, Tay and her walked out onto a balcony-type place outside the restaurant.

She gave him a grateful smile,"Oh thank you for getting me away from that. Even if just for a little bit."

He grinned," No prob. When a lady's in distress, I save her."

"I"m so glad to see you. I couldn't even believe it was you at first."

He gave a laugh,"It was just right place, right time. (awkward pause) So, Ike and Zac told me they had talked to you earlier today."

"Yeah.....It was awesome to finally talk to them again. And now you."

"Yeah, it definitely has been awhile..."

She could tell he wasn't the old Tay,"So...how's your marriage going?"

"UH, good," he seemed caught offguard.

I shouldn't have mentioned that, she mentally slapped herself.

"I guess we'd better be getting back," she said slowly.

"Yeah, I guess."

She sighed,"Back to torture." She started walking back.

He grabbed her hand, then let go quickly,"You really don't want to be here, do you?" \line No way. I'm having an awful time. You're the highlight of this whole evening."

"That guy seems like an idiot."

"Oh he definitely is."

"I tell you what. I'll drive you home."

"Huh? I can't just leave and neither can you."

"When we get back to your table, just act sick or something. I'll offer to take you home. I'll leave a note at the desk for Natalie to catch a ride with your friends. After we ask your friends about it first."

Silence.....

"Tay. You are definitely my knight in shining armor."

He grinned and bowed,"I'm always up for saving you mylady."

They both laughed, then walked back inside.

* * *

 

"Thanks so much Tay," Melanie said as they pulled up to her house.  
  
"No prob... At least you're happy now."

"I'll see ya later."

"Yeah, see ya."

Then she got out of his car, walked in the house up to her room, and collapsed on her bed.

* * *

 

Taylor drove around for a little bit. When he got home Natalie was already there. She started on him as soon as he got in the door.

"JORDAN TAYLOR HANSON! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU JUST LEFT ME THERE! YOU IDIOT!"

"Shut up Natalie," he said as he walked upstairs.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!"

"I told you to shut up."

"You listen here. I'm your wife. YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"I'll talk to you how I damn well please. I'm tired. So just leave me alone." He shut the door and stepped into a nice hot, soothing shower.

* * *

 

The next day Melanie walked over to Ike and Zac's.

She knocked on the door. Zac answered,"Hey Melanie," he grinned,"Come in. We were waiting for you."

He lead the way up to his and Ike's room. Now there were only two beds, instead of three when Tay was there.

Ike smiled when she walked in,"Hey. Great to see you."

"Right back at you," she smiled back. Then she noticed something,"Where's Tay?"

Angry looks flashed across Ike and Zac's faces then were gone,"I guess he's not coming,"Ike replied.

"Oh. I was sure he'd be here."   
"Why?" Zac asked.

"I seen him last night. He acted like we were still close friends..." she trailed off, then sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ike said.

So Melanie told them of how Tay saved her last night.

"Hmm, maybe he is the same Tay. He just needed you to bring it out of him," Ike half said to himself.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Melanie," Zac began,"Tay has changed. He's not the same Tay you used to know. Natalie has changed him. For the worse."

"Oh. (pause) I have to tell you guys something. I just don't like Natalie. I think she's a bitch. I don't care if you guys get mad at me for that. Tay deserves way better."

Ike and Zac exchanged looks, then Zac said,"We couldn't agree with you more. We hate her too."

"You do?"   
"Oh yes. She's a stuck-up snob. And that's just putting it nicely," Ike replied.

They chatted more, until it was dinner time. Diana offered for Melanie to stay and eat dinner with them. But Melanie declined. She had promised her mom she'd be home for dinner. No exceptions.

"I'll see ya guys. Soon hopefully," she said to Zac and Ike as she left.

"You'll definitely be seeing us, don't worry," Zac grinned.

Then Melanie walked home.

* * *

 

Taylor woke up the next morning to find Natalie packing.

"Why the hell are you doing that?" he asked, still half asleep.

"I'm going to visit with my parents and my friends. I made the arrangements yesterday."

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. Not any time soon. I just am so sick of you. If only all those bitches of girls that call themselves your fans would know how you really are, they wouldn't swoon over you. They'd be kicking your ass."

Taylor was fully awake by now and mad,"Well, you know what they think of you? They think YOU'RE the bitch. And I'm starting to agree with them."

"Fuck off Taylor. You're lucky to have me. I could've had anyone I wanted, but no. I married you."

"Well, don't think I feel blessed to be married to you. I'm glad you're leaving."

Natalie grew flaming red mad, but didn't say anything. She gave Taylor a look that could kill, then finished packing. Then she huffed downstairs.

"Thank you God," Taylor muttered,"I'll finally have some peace and quiet."

Natalie came back upstairs a couple minutes later to gather her things,"Now you can spend all the time you want with that little slut, what's her name?"

"You better not be talking about Melanie," Taylor grew steaming mad.

"So that's her name. The one you left with at the restaurant."

"She is my best friend. I've known her since I was five. She is not a slut! Unlike you."

With that, he went into the bathroom, leaving Natalie furious.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Melanie sat on her bed crying. I thought Taylor cared about me,she thought. Why didn't he show up yesterday?

It wasn't fair. He had acted sort of like the guy she used to know, that night at the restaurant. But she did have to agree with Ike and Zac. Natalie HAD changed him. For the worse.

She heard the phone ring, but didn't bother to answer it.

A few seconds later she heard her mother calling her,"Melanie! Isaac is on the phone! Pick up!"

She tried to pull herself together, then picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said shakily.

"Hey Melanie," Ike said.

"Hey Ike. How are you?"

"Oh good. I have some news to tell you," he said excitedly.

"What?" her voice still a little shaky.

"Natalie went to visit her family and friends and won't be back for awhile. Maybe now Tay will join us again. And things can be like before."

"Things will never be like before," she whispered.

Isaac sighed,"I know. But I wish it could be."

"Me too."

"...Are.....Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

'Yeah. Fine."

"You don't sound it. All this time we've been talking, it sounds like you're trying not to cry. Like you were crying before." "I...I'm fine."

"Don't lie Melanie. I still know when you're trying to hide something."

Her turn to sigh,"...I WAS crying before you called. Be...because of Tay. I miss him."

"I know. We miss him too. (pause) We miss the old Tay."

"So do I."

"Listen, I'll call him and see if he'll join us this time. I'll get back to you, ok?"

"K."

"Talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

 

As soon as Ike hung up with Melanie he dialed Tay's number.

After a couple rings, Tay picked up. "Hello?" he said, sort of wearily.

"Yo Tay. It's Ike."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to get together with us. Me, Zac, Melanie. Since you didn't come last time."

"No."

"Why not? What's wrong with you Tay?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to."

Silence.....

"You know Tay. You really shouldn't shut people out. Especially Melanie. She cares about you so much. I was talking to her before I called you. And you know what she was doing?"

"What?"

"Crying. Because of you. She's hurting because she thinks you don't care about her. Do you really want to be the cause of her tears?"

".....No."

"Then come."

"No way. Forget it."

Ike sighed,"Fine Tay." Then he hung up.

* * *

 

Tay sat there with the receiver pressed against his ear. Listening to the dial tone that followed the click when Ike hung up.

Then he replaced it in the cradle and sat leaning against the back of the couch.

I just can't, he thought. I want to remember the things the way they were before.

"But is it really worth losing your best friend over?"something asked him.

Something from deep inside the depths of his heart.

* * *

"Ok, Ike. Thanks anyway," Melanie replied dully. Ike had just told her that Tay wouldn't come.

"So, when do you want to get together?" he asked.  
  
"Uh...Ike, I really don't feel like it right now. Without Tay there, itz just so different. It feels...not right."

Ike sighed,"I know. But are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just give me some time. Ok?"   
"Ok. I'm sorry Melanie. I don't know what to do."

"Itz not your fault Ike. Don't think it is. Itz just not the same without Tay. I just need some time to adjust. To accept it."

"I understand."

Melanie smiled,"I knew you would. Thanks Ike. You're awesome."   
Ike smiled too,"(pause) I guess I'll let you go. I'll see ya soon."

"Sure. I'll see ya. Bye."

"Bye."

Click.

Melanie just didn't know how to handle this. It hurt. Losing her best friend. But she had to accept it and move on.

I have to get my mind off of this, she thought.

She needed to do something. ANYTHING.

Then it came to her.

She picked up the phone and dialed Alicia's number. She answered on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Alicia."

"Hey Melanie! What's up?"

"Oh nothing really. I was just wondering if you'd like to do something tonight?"

"Sure. (pause) Hey! How about lasertag?"  
"Um...I really don't want to go there."   
"Why?"   
"Tay, Zac, Ike, and I used to go there all the time. It would bring back memories. And I just can't face them now."

"Oh. Ok. Well what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought we could go to that new teen club that just opened a week ago. They have a stage set-up where you can sing. I thought we could do that. And just hang. Just you and me."

"Hey! That's an awesome idea! What time?"

"Well, how about I'll meet you there at eight."

"Ok. Cool. I'll see ya then."

"Yeah, see ya."   
"Bye."

"Bye."

This is just what I need, she thought.

Little did she know what was about to happen.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Right before Melanie was going to leave for the club, the phone rang. No one was home, so she had to answer it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Melanie! Thank God you're home!" Zac was nearly hysterical.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"

"It's Taylor..." he was trying to catch his breath.

"What about Taylor?" she was starting to get worried.

"He's...he's been in an accident and he's hurt really bad. He's being rushed to the hospital right now."

"Oh my god..... Where are you?"

"We're on our way to the hospital. I'm on my cell phone."

"I'll meet you there," Melanie was nearly hysterical herself by now.

"O...k..We'll see you there."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as she hung up the phone, she headed out the door. But then she stopped suddenly.

"Alicia! She's waiting for me!"

"She hurried back to the phone and dialed the club's number.

"Hello. The Groove Tube. How can I help you?" a voice said.

"Uh..Hi. I was supposed to meet my friend there, but I have an emergency. Could you give her a message for me?"

"Yes miss. What is her name and what is the message?"

  
"Alicia Monteller. Please tell her Melanie had an emergency and couldn't make it."

  
"Alright miss. Is there anything else?"   
"No. That's it."

"We will inform her as soon as we can."

  
"Thank you. I've got to go," she said hurriedly,"Thanks again. Bye."

"Bye miss."

Melanie hung up the phone and hurriedly drove to the hospital.

 

* * *

Melanie arrived at the hospital a couple minutes later. She raced into the building and up to the desk to find out if Taylor was alright and which room he was in.

"Are you family?" the lady behind the front desk asked.

"Uh...no. But I'm a close friend."

"I'm sorry. I can't let you see him then. Or give you any information. For all I know, you could be a fan or something."

"I'm his best friend. I need to see him," she said desparately.

"Look. I told you already, no. And if you don't leave, I'll have you thrown out."

Melanie was nearly in tears.

"Go," the 'lady' said.

Melanie sighed. She didn't know what to do...

Suddenly she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and she saw Zac standing at the entrance to the Emergency Room. She started walking over to him. The lady behind the desk yelled at her,"That's it! I'm calling security!"

"What's her problem?" he asked, glancing in the direction of the desk, where the 'lady' was calling on the phone.

"She doesn't believe I'm a close friend. She thinks I'm just a fan," Melanie was exasperated, but was also getting mad.

"Oh. Well I'll straighten this out. Come on." He started walking over to the desk with Melanie following behind him.

Suddenly two guards rushed in. "Her!" the lady said to them, pointing at Melanie.

They started toward her.

"Now wait a minute!" Zac was getting angry,"She is a close friend of ours. So just learn to ask us before you treat our best friend like dirt!" Then he turned to Melanie,"Come on. We're in the waiting room. They won't let us see Tay yet."

* * *

Right as they were walking into the waiting room, they saw a doctor talking to the Hansons. They rushed over.

"I'm sorry,"the doctor finished.

"What's going on?" Melanie asked.

Diana had tears in her eyes. She got up and hugged Melanie,"Taylor's in a coma."

"What?!" Zac gasped.

Diana let Melanie go, then said,"The doctor doesn't know if he'll wake up. His chances are very slim."

Melanie started crying. "No," she half moaned, half sobbed.

Ike stood up and pulled her into his arms,"Itz ok Melanie. Tay will wake up. We can't lose him."

She didn't answer. She just sobbed into his chest.

The doctor came back out and said,"One at a time can go in. (pause) Talk to him. He may be able to hear you." Then he left.

"I'm going in," Diana said quietly.

  
She slowly walked into Taylor's room.

Ike and Zac got Melanie to sit down. But she still held onto Ike.

This is not happening, she thought. My best friend can't be in a coma. Itz not fair!

She gathered herself together, then asked,"What happened?"

"Taylor was in a car wreck. Two drunk drivers crashed into him," Zac said softly.

"He wasn't wearing a seat belt,"Ike continued,"but the doctor said it's a good thing he wasn't. The seat belt would've cut him in half cause of the force of the crash and he would've been dead on impact."

"So now he's in a coma," Melanie said bitterly.

"It may seem bad, Melanie. But at least he's alive," Diana said, coming back out of the room. She looked at Melanie,"Go in. I know you need to see Taylor."

"I..I can't,"Fresh tears threatened to spill.

"Go," Zac gave her a gentle push.

Melanie hesitated, then slowly, step by step, walked into the room and found herself staring at Tay's body. So still, she thought. So still.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

She walked up to the bed cautiously. Yeah, she thought. Like he's gonna jump up and scare me.

She sat down in the seat by the bed and looked at him. Hooked up to all those machines. This wasn't her Taylor. Her Taylor was full of life. Not like now. Relying on machines to keep him alive until the small chance that he might wake up.

She was shaking. She was so scared for him.

She slid her hand under his and held it. Clasped it tightly. As if the pressure would jolt him awake. She willed him to wake up.   
  
A tear slid down her face. Then another.

'Stop it,'she said to herself, 'be strong.'

"Please God," she whispered,"let him wake up. I can't lose him."

She sat there for a few minutes, staring at her best friend.

She knew she had to leave. Ike and Zac would want to see Tay. She was hogging a lot of time. So, she shakily stood up, still holding his hand. Then brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. "Please wake up Taylor," she whispered to him. "You used to call me your beautiful eyes. But you're MY beautiful eyes Taylor. I want to see laughter in them again. I want to see you looking at me. Knowing you're alive and healthy. I CAN'T lose you." Her voice cracked. She knew she was gonna start crying again.

She held his hand for a moment longer. Like a little girl afraid to be alone. Then she kissed him on his forehead and slowly walked out of the room.

* * *

 

Everyday Melanie went to the hospital to be with Tay. She dropped her life. She spent every second that she could with him. She stopped eating almost completely and only went home to shower and change. Everyday was another day she was losing him.

Diana had gotten in touch with Natalie the day it had happened. Natalie didn't come though. She said Tay would wake up and she was having too much fun to come back yet.

Some wife, Melanie thought.

* * *

 

Tay was floating somewhere between life and death. He loved being free. No worries.

"Man, this is awesome!" he said.

But one day(was it day? He lost track of time) he heard someone.

"Taylor."

"Huh? Who is that?"

A weirdly dressed girl appeared before him. Dressed in a robe and had a light about her. "Taylor," a voice floated around him. It seemed to be coming from this being in front of him, but yet it wasn't.

The figure walked toward him, stopping only a few feet from him.

"It's not your time to die Taylor."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're not supposed to be here Taylor. None of this was supposed to happen."

"Then why am I here?" Taylor was confused.

The figure seemed to sigh,"The one carload of people was to die, not you. They were supposed to miss you. But a miscalculation with our "accidents department" caused you to be hit as well. And now you're hanging on the thread of life and death."

"Oh. Well, what if I don't want to go back? I like it here. I don't have to worry about anything."

"That's not your choice Taylor. (pause) We're in the process of making arrangements to send you back to earth. But of course you can't just make a full recovery. And even while that is a possibility, it's till very complicated. Until then you are waiting here. In this "waiting station." It shouldn't be too much longer."

"But I don't want to go back. Please, isn't there some way I could stay?"

"No Taylor. You must go back. Why should you want to die?"

"Because life is just a load of problems."

"Taylor. Life is not easy. But it is worth everything. You have many people who would miss you. Don't cause them the pain of losing you."

"Who? Who would miss me? My fans? That's nothing. They don't even really know me!"

"Taylor. You have a family who loves you very much. And a girl that will die herself before losing you again."

"Huh? Who are you talking about?"

The figure pushed clouds away and a picture appeared. An image. A girl beside a hospital bed. Crying. Tear after tear after tear.

"Melanie," he whispered.

"Yes. She cares so much about you Taylor."

"I...I still don't care. I want to stay. I won't go back."

  
"You will go back once everything is in place. I will let this here. Watch her Taylor. Most would think you're heartless. But I know itz just fear and so much to deal with once you enter the world again," the figure paused, as if trying to decide something, then said,"I know your wife isn't who you wanted to spend your life with. And I cannot reveal what is going to happen, but everything will work out." Then she started fading out.

"Wait!"

She shimmered,"Yes?"

"Is...Natalie there?"

She grew sad,"No Taylor. She refused to come home. "

"Oh."

Then she was gone. Leaving Taylor to think of what his life was really about. And a girl who would die for him. He turned back to the scene in front of him.

"Melanie, my beautiful eyes," he whispered.

* * *

Taylor had been watching Melanie, for how long he didn't know. He heard her as she begged him to come back; saw her endless tears. When she wasn't visiting him in the hospital, she was crying at home. He ached to tell her he was alright. That he'd be okay. Even though he'd seen her cry a thousand tears, he still refused to go back to earth.

"I wish I could let her see me, just to talk to her," he whispered.

"Wish granted," the voice of the angel floated around him.

Suddenly Taylor felt his surroundings change and he found himself in Melanie's bedroom. He walked over to her bed and looked at her sleeping figure. He sensed that no one else was in the house.

"Melanie," he said almost inaudibly. But she heard him. Her eyes fluttered open. Confused at where she was at first, then her eyes focused on him. She gasped and sat straight up in bed.

"Taylor! But...but you're in a coma!"

"In body I am, but in spirit I'm free," he was strangely calm.

"Are you dead? And the machines are just keeping you alive?" 

"Well...no. I'm between life and death." Then he told her what the angel had told him.

"So, you're coming back?" she asked excitedly.

"Uh...no. I'm gonna find a way to die. I just can't stand my life anymore." 

Melanie's eyes filled with tears. "No Taylor! You HAVE to come back," she sobbed,"I don't wanna...I WON'T...lose you again!" She buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook with her sobs.

"Melanie...please understand. I...I just can't deal with life anymore."

She lifted her head up, tears streaming down her face,"So you're going to die because life seems unbearable? Taylor, I won't let you do that. If you do, I"ll kill myself. I'd rather be dead than live without you. You're my best friend!" A fresh flood of tears started.

"NO! You won't."

"Yes I will. I can't live without you!"

Taylor was stunned. He never realized how much Melanie cared about him. She'd give up her own life if Taylor chose to die just so she wouldn't have to live without him.

What am I going to do, he thought.

He sensed that he had to leave.

"Melanie, I have to go." 

"NO. I won't let you die."

"I'll be back. I'll visit you again." Then he faded out.

Once he arrived back at "his place in the clouds" he did some heavy thinking.   
"If I die, Melanie will kill herself. I'll be the cause of her death," he whispered.

"Yes Taylor," the angel's voice floated around him,"YOU'LL be the cause of your best friend's death." 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

The angel watched Taylor as he struggled with what he was gonna do. She knew that Melanie was the key to get Taylor to want to live his life. To give it another chance. But it would take time.

Unfortunately for Taylor, time is the one thing he didn't have. If he didn't decide soon, they will take his body off of life support and then he would be dead.

The angel sighed,"Taylor."

* * *

 

Taylor paced back and forth, back and forth.

He just couldn't face his life again. It was all so horrible. But he couldn't let Melanie kill herself. And that's exactly what would happen if he chose to die.

"I want to talk to Melanie again," he said loudly.

His surroundings shifted and he was in his best friend's room. This time she was nowhere to be seen. At least for the moment.

Suddenly she burst into her room and collapsed on her bed, crying.

"Melanie," he said gently.

She looked up, tears streaming down her face. This was all too familiar a sight to Taylor now.

She didn't say anything, but just ran over to him and buried her face in his chest.

"What's wrong?" he wanted to stop all her tears. He held her tight.

After a couple more minutes of crying she told him.

"They're..going to...take you... off of... life...support," she got out between sobs.

"What?!"

"Yes. And then you won't be able to come back." She hugged him tightly.

He knew the angel was letting him be solid. Because otherwise Melanie would've went right through him. His best friend needed to hold onto him. He silently thanked the angel.

He needed to comfort Melanie. To hold her. He sat them both down on the bed. HE was alarmed by this news. He had to make his decision.

"When...are they doing it?" he asked her.

"Day after tomorrow," a fresh flood of tears ran from her eyes. "Oh please Taylor. Come back. Before it's too late."

"But, my life, it's so horrible."

She looked up into his deep blue eyes. "I'll help you Taylor. WE can get through life together. We're still best friends." Her eyes pleaded with his.

"I..don't...know," he said reluctantly.

"Please. Don't leave me. I NEED you."

I need you. I need you. I need you.

It rang in his mind. He had left, telling her to be at the hospital at seven on the morning that he was to be taken off of life support. He told her if he was going to come back, it would be exactly then. She said she'd be there, holding his hand.

He couldn't face his horrible life, could he? Melanie would help him. Things would be as they had been, only better.

But it was such a painful life. Could he find the courage to go back and fight it? Melanie would be there with him, through it all.

He was so confused. Which should he choose?

"Make the right choice Taylor," the angel whispered just loud enough for him to hear her.

* * *

 

It was the morning Tay was to be taken off life support. Only a couple more minutes to go.

Melanie got to the hospital early and nearly ran into Tay's room. She stood at his bedside and grasped his hand, tightly.

Five minutes until seven......four.....

Taylor paced back and forth. He still hadn't made up his mind. And with only minutes to go...He looked at his "cloud window" to the world.

"Melanie, you're there," he whispered.

Three minutes.......two.....

Melanie let a tear out of her eye and trickle down her cheek. One minute to go and no sign of life from her best friend. She sighed.

He's not coming back, she thought.

Taylor took his first breath of air, in what seemed like, forever.

Melanie gasped. Taylor opened his eyes, gulping the precious air. He first focused on her.

"Beautiful eyes," he whispered, then smiled.

She couldn't restrain herself. She bent down and hugged him, hard. Feeling the pressure of him returning it, his warmth of his breath on her cheek, and just enjoying the fact that she had her beautiful eyes back.

"I thought you were gone for good. That you decided not to come back," she said hoarsely. Tears of joy spilling down her cheeks.

He grinned,"You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm sticking around. For you."

* * *

 

Three days later, he was home. A remarkable recovery. A miracle. It left the doctors baffled. Only Melanie and Taylor knew the truth. And of course the angel too.

Melanie was by his side almost 24/7. Their friendship had deepened. It meant so much more than before.

Natalie still hadn't come back home. She had been told of the wonderful news and of course she said "I told you so."

Taylor didn't care though. He and Melanie were together. Things were even better than they were before. And Taylor had his beautiful eyes back. 

**_ -END- _ **

* * *

 

**A/N- That's it guys! One of my brain children from when I was a teen. (In my 30s now). Hope it wasn't painful to read! lol**

 

 


End file.
